All terrain vehicles can include a manually operated clutch and a parking brake. A clutch lever and a brake lever, used to apply the clutch and parking brake, respectively, can be mounted in close proximity to one another on a handlebar assembly of the vehicle. However, with some known configurations, application of the parking brake can be awkward or cumbersome due to the nature of the multiple steps that can be required.